piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest/Deleted scenes
A gallery of images from the deleted/extended scenes from Dead Man's Chest. Official These images are from the deleted/extended scenes that appear on the DVD pack. Manual Labor Image:Pearl under Jack Sparrow.png| Image:ManualLabor1.jpg| Image:ManualLabor2.jpg| Image:ManualLabor3.jpg| Image:ManualLabor4.jpg|"A bit of manual labor is good for you, former commodore. Builds character." Image:ManualLabor3.jpg| Image:ManualLabor5.jpg| Image:ManualLabor6.jpg| Image:ManualLabor7.jpg| Image:ManualLabor8.jpg| Image:ManualLabor9.jpg| Image:ManualLabor10.jpg| Married to the Ship Image:Jones accept the offer.png|"I accept, mate." Image:MarriedtotheShip1.jpg| Image:Willanddice.jpg|"I wager everything I own." Image:JonesandCrew.JPG| Image:DJdearesttoamansheart.jpg|"I only bet on what's dearest to a man's heart." Image:MarriedtotheShip2.jpg|"Else there is no way to tell if he's bluffing." Image:Dicestuckontentacle.jpg|"What a man is willing to risk or not to risk, that's a measure of his soul." Image:Willwager100years.jpg|"I wager a hundred years of service." Image:MarriedtotheShip3.jpg|"No!" Image:MarriedtotheShip4.jpg|"Against your freedom?" Image:MarriedtotheShip5.jpg|"Against my father's freedom." Image:MarriedtotheShip6.jpg| Image:DJgrinatbootstrap.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip7.jpg| Image:DJandpipe.jpg|"Agreed." Image:MarriedtotheShip8.jpg| Image:WillandDJcupsontable.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip9.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip10.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip11.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip12.jpg|"Two threes." Image:DJyoureadesperateman.jpg|"You're a desperate man. What is the cause?" Image:DJandpipe2.jpg|"It can only be a woman." Image:MarriedtotheShip13.jpg| Image:DJthreethrees.jpg|"Three-threes." Image:Willifyouchoosetherightwoman.jpg|"A woman need not cause you to be desperate...if you choose the right woman. Four threes." Image:DJhopestogetmarried.jpg|"I remember now. You're the one that hopes to get married." Image:MarriedtotheShip14.jpg|"But your fate is to be married to this ship." Image:Willifyouchoosetherightwoman.jpg|"I choose my own fate." Image:MarriedtotheShip15.jpg|"Then it wouldn't be Fate, would it?" Image:MarriedtotheShip16.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip17.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip18.jpg|"Five threes." Image:MarriedtotheShip19.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip20.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip21.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip22.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip23.jpg|"Five sixes." Image:DJliar.jpg|"Liar!" Image:MarriedtotheShip24.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip25.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip26.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip27.jpg| Image:DJwelldone.jpg|"Well done, Master Turner." Image:MarriedtotheShip28.jpg| Image:Bootstrapimfreejones.jpg|"I'm free, Jones." Image:MarriedtotheShip29.jpg| Image:Willanothergame.jpg|"Another game!" Image:MarriedtotheShip30.jpg| Image:BootstraplookatWill.jpg| Image:DJback.jpg|"You can't best the devil twice, son." Image:Willwhyareyouwalkingaway.jpg|"Then why are you walking away?" Image:DJandBootstrap.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip31.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip32.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip33.jpg|"...The stakes?" Image:MarriedtotheShip34.jpg|"My soul. An eternity of servitude." Image:MarriedtotheShip35.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip36.jpg|"...Against?" Image:MarriedtotheShip37.jpg|"What was it you said about that which is dearest to a man's heart?" Image:MarriedtotheShip38.jpg|"I want this." Image:MarriedtotheShip39.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip40.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip41.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip42.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip43.jpg|"How do you know of the key?" Image:MarriedtotheShip34.jpg|"That's not part of the game, is it?" Image:MarriedtotheShip44.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip45.jpg|"You can still walk away." Image:MarriedtotheShip46.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip47.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip48.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip49.jpg| Image:Jones dicekey.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip50.jpg| Image:Will Turner and Davy Jones Liars Dice.PNG| Image:MarriedtotheShip51.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip52.jpg|"What's this?!" Image:MarriedtotheShip53.jpg|"I'm in. Matching his wager." Image:MarriedtotheShip54.jpg| Image:MarriedtotheShip55.jpg|"No." Image:MarriedtotheShip56.jpg|"An eternity of service to you." Image:DJBBWTliarsdice.jpg|"I bid three twos." Image:MarriedtotheShip57.jpg|"Don't do this." Image:MarriedtotheShip58.jpg|"The die is cast." Every Man For Himself Image:Kraken_attacks_12.png| Image:EveryManForHimself1.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself2.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself3.jpg| Image:Kraken attacks 13.png| Image:EveryManForHimself4.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself5.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself6.jpg|"Haul! Haul!" Image:EveryManForHimself7.jpg|"Hey!" Image:EveryManForHimself8.jpg|"Over here! Hey!" Image:EveryManForHimself9.jpg|"Sorry, mate! It's every man for himself!" Image:EveryManForHimself10.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself11.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself12.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself13.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself14.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself15.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself16.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself17.jpg| Image:EveryManForHimself18.jpg| Image:Kraken attacks 14.png| Salvation Image:Salvation1.jpg|"I've always heard it said Kray-ken." Image:Salvation2.jpg|"What, with a long 'a'?" Image:Salvation3.jpg|"Uh-huh." Image:Salvation4.jpg|"Nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh. Krock-en's how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian..." Image:Salvation5.jpg|"...and Krack-en's closer to that." Image:Salvation6.jpg|"Well, we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? Kray-ken." Image:Salvation7.jpg|"It's a mythological creature. I can calls it what I wants!" Image:Salvation8.jpg|"Guard the boat, mind the tide." Image:Salvation9.jpg|"Don't touch my dirt." Image:Salvation10.jpg| Image:Salvation11.jpg|"And you was wrong about to-may-to, if I recall." Image:Salvation12.jpg|"I like to-mah-toes." Image:Isla Cruces -2.JPG| Image:Salvation13.jpg| Image:Salvation14.jpg| Image:Salvation15.jpg| Image:Salvation16.jpg| Image:Salvation17.jpg|"I didn't expect anybody to be here." Image:Salvation18.jpg| Image:Salvation19.jpg|"...There's not." Image:Salvation20.jpg|"You know this place?" Image:Salvation21.jpg|"Stories. Isla Cruces. The Church came to the island and brought salvation...and disease...and death." Image:Salvation22.jpg|"They say that the priest had to bury everybody, one by one." Image:Salvation23.jpg|"He went mad and hung himself." Image:Salvation24.jpg|"Better mad with the rest of the world than sane alone." Image:Salvation25.jpg| Image:Salvation26.jpg| Image:Salvation27.jpg|"No fraternizing with the help, love." Image:Salvation28.jpg| Image:Salvation29.jpg| Image:Salvation30.jpg|"Oh, after you, sir." Image:Salvation31.jpg| Image:Salvation32.jpg| Image:Salvation33.jpg| Image:Salvation34.jpg| For Whom the Bell Tolls Image:JackvsNorrington.jpg| Image:JackvsNorrington2.jpg| Image:JackvsNorrington3.jpg| Image:HangingPriest.jpg| Pot Kettle Black Image:PotKettleBlack1.jpg|"The dark side of ambition." Image:PotKettleBlack2.jpg|"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." Image:PotKettleBlack3.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack4.jpg| Image:WillRunP2.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack5.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack6.jpg|"Stop it!" Image:PotKettleBlack7.jpg| Image:IslaCrucestriofight.jpg|"We cannot let him get the chest, trust me on this." Image:Confusednorrington.jpg| Image:Confusedwill.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack8.jpg|"You can mistrust me less than you can mistrust him, trust me." Image:IslaCrucestriofight2.jpg| Image:Norringtonwantslizforhimself.jpg|"He just wants Elizabeth for himself." Image:Potkettleblack.jpg|"Pot. Kettle. Black." Image:IslaCrucestriofight3.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack9.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack10.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack11.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack12.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack13.jpg|"Will!" Image:PotKettleBlack14.jpg|"Guard the chest!" Image:PotKettleBlack15.jpg|"...No!" The Map is Finished Image:MapIsFinished1.jpg| Image:MapIsFinished2.jpg|"If you intend to claim these..." Image:MapIsFinished3.jpg|"...then you must have something to trade. Do you have the compass?" Image:MapIsFinished4.jpg|"Better." Image:Mercer whole.jpg| Image:MapIsFinished5.jpg| Image:MapisFinished6.jpg|"The heart of Davy Jones." Image:Beckett_and_Heart_of_Davy_Jones_DMC.jpg| Image:Beckettopeningbag.jpg| Image:MapIsFinished7.jpg|"It's remarkable." Image:Beckettremarkable.jpg|"I take it I've won commission as a privateer?" Image:MapIsFinished8.jpg|"Oh, I think..." Image:MapIsFinished9.jpg|"...Better." Image:MapIsFinished10.jpg| Image:Norringtonandsword.jpg|"Reinstatement to your former rank and status, all rights and privileges attendant." Image:MapIsFinished11.jpg|"And I think a promotion is due as well." Image:Norringtonandsword2.jpg|"Do you agree...Admiral Norrington?" Image:Norringtonandswordcloseup.jpg| Image:Norringtonswordtotheheart.jpg| Image:Norringtonswordtotheheart2.jpg|"Give the order, sir." Image:MapIsFinished12.jpg|"No, no, no, no." Image:MapIsFinished13.jpg|"That would be terribly imprudent." Image:MapIsFinished14.jpg|"Where's the profit in killing Jones when instead we can add another ship to your fleet?" Image:FDinPortRoyal.jpg|"The Flying Dutchman." Image:NorringtonandMercer.jpg| Image:NorringtonBeckettMercer.jpg|"Whoever controls the heart of Davy Jones...controls the sea." Image:MapIsFinished15.jpg| Image:DavyJonessaluteBeckett.jpg| Image:Themapisfinished.jpg|"The map is finished, sir." Image:Beckett World Map.jpg|"...Just the way I imagined it." Category:Galleries